prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Jagex Moderator
Jagex Moderators, A.K.A "Jagex Drones" and "GIVE ME MY ACCOUNT BACK YOU WANKERS", are the employees of Jagex. Each one is given a wide variety of super powers to abuse the game and make life for complainers hell make RuneScape better for everyone. Community Management We, the players, are something to be managed, and this is the team that does it. They are the first line of defense against any relevant feedback reaching the programmers. To get on their good side, simply make a few fan club threads. They are forced to interact with players, but prevented from any meaningful conversations by their glorious benefactors, management. A few notable members include: Mod Mark H: Jagex's official Devil's Advocate, Counter-Troll, and Wet Blanket. Likes to play dress up in his spare time (yes that's really him). The guy is good, you got to hand it to him. Is the only person who can neutralise some of the worst critics on the forums. MMH is consider to be the biggest hypocrite in Runescape, link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWynuCxO488 Mod Poppy: Flattery will get you everywhere. We get it already, you have pink hair. In clear violation of Rule 30 (there are no girls on the internet, just Bunny of Cp and Omnomnom27). Mod Emilee: Nicknamed Sharkbait, her job is to attempt to calm the angry masses after a shitty update, and when they forgot to update at all. She deserves respect, she has to clean up a LOT of shit that she didn't create. The guys below did. Mod Timbo: Official clan hoar, and chief advocate of "the community". Mod Fetzki: Head of Runescape. Often seen explaining shit which the Gowers come up with which only make sense to them and Jagex Staff. Content Kept locked up in Jagex's deep underground lair, as a defense mechanism these people believe that the content they program is actually real. They are kept carefully isolated from the outside world so no trace of player desires ever reach their desks. Andrew: Spent the last year working on a project for the forums that no one liked, and got butthurt. Not likely to stop pouting for a few months at least. Mod Fetzki: In charge of coming up with answers for when the team has to interact with the public. The Nameless: Everyone else in Content. Said to resemble the Morlocks from H.G. Wells' The Time Machine. Management In charge of maximising profit at any expense, and preventing any meaningful information from reaching the players. *'Mod MMG' (CEO): AKA Mark Gerhard, the single most hated man at Jagex. *'Andrew' (Director): Although not the head honcho, he sits on the board of Jagex. No-one knows what he does, apart from wrecking the forums. See Andrew Gower for more information. *'Mod Mark' (Head of Content): Dictates what does and does not go into the game, and makes sure that no players ever find out why. Quality Assurance: Error_Game_Crash32 permabanned.'' ''QA forgot to test this section. It gives you a virus that emails all your pr0n to your grandma. We're sorry you chose to exploit this bug, so you will now be Category:Players Category:Community Category:Runescape Community Category:JaGEx Category:Needs completion